The Jigsaw Collection
by yamiyugi23
Summary: A collection of one shot, drabbles and more about the Harry Potter world and characters done for the Jigsaw Puzzle Challenge. Warnings: Will contain anything and everything, read at your own risk. M rating for safety.
1. The Giant Squid cheated on Bellatrix

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and I do not have any rights to Harry Potter, I do not make any money from writing these fic's.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the song suspicious minds, I have no rights to the song suspicious minds and I do not make any money from it, Elvis Presley owns this song not me.**

**A/N: Written for AStitchedUpHeart's Jigsaw Challenge. My Piece for this one shot has the prompts; Squid, Bellatrix Lestrange, jealous, and the Elvis Presley song 'Suspicious Minds'.**

**The Giant Squid cheated on Bellatrix Lestrange?**

Harry let out a low sigh of relief as he sat down under a large tree in front of the Great Lake, groaning in relief Harry allowed his heavy bag to fall to the ground. As a warm breeze blew past him carrying the relaxing sound of chirping birds until the Whomping Willow attacked it Harry found himself relaxing.

"I don't know about you guys but I'm glad that we got that hell over with," Ron said as he sat down next to Harry, "I swear that the only use the NEWT exams have is to teach us how to live through torture."

"Honestly Ronald," Hermione snapped out as she joined her two friends under the tree, "The NEWT exams are important, they help-"

"Please, we have just finished our NEWT exams and I don't know about you two but I have a headache the size of Hogwarts," Harry moaned out softly causing Ron and Hermione to freeze, "I have had enough learning and revising to last me a life time. All I want to do is relax, hang out with you guys and recover from the exams. Can we talk about something other than the exams now it is over with?"

"Fine," Hermione snapped out angrily as she turned her attention back to the Great Lake where she spotted the Giant Squid lazily floating enjoying the summer weather, "How about we talk about why the Great Squid never comes to the edge of the lake for?"

"Why the Giant Squid stays in the centre of the lake for?" Harry asked looking at his friend with a mixture of pity and confusion, "Did those exams get too much for you too 'mione."

"Actually Harry Hermione has a good question that I can answer if you want," Ron said causing two pairs of eyes to snap onto him, "What?"

"You know something Hermione does _not_ know?" Harry asked as he stared at Ron in shock.

"I..well I guess so..." Ron answered with a sheepish shrug as he nervously looked to Hermione, "Please don't tell me your going to get all jealous on me about how I know something you don't."

"I won't, I'm not a little kid anymore," Hermione said calming Ron's nerves, "After facing Voldemort and his Death Eater's in the final battle I do not get jealous at something as simple as someone knowing something I don't."

"While I think that we are all impressed with how Hermione has matured I want to know why the Giant Squid always stays in the middle of the Great Lake for," Harry said refocusing their attention back on their topic of conversation, "So Ron, are you going to tell us now you know there is not going to be any cat fights?"

"Fine, I found out why during my second year at Hogwarts from Percy," Ron said only to laugh at the sudden shocked expressions his two friends gave him, "I know! I had the same reaction to it as you guys! This bit of weird information coming from Perfect Percy makes it the truth in my mind."

"Well it must have some sort of truth to it if Percy said it, I mean his not like the twins," Hermione said carefully.

"Well Percy told me that it all began back when Bellatrix Lestrang was in her sixth year of Hogwarts," Ron said as he sent a pitying look at the Giant Squid who had gone under the water at Bellatrix's name, "For some strange reason Bellatrix had gotten it into her mind that she and the Giant Squid were dating-"

"WHAT!"

"-and for some reason she began to think that the Giant Squid was cheating on her with one of the merpeople who live in the lake with the Giant Squid," Ron explained with a shrug of his shoulders, "So Bellatrix demanded answers from the Giant Squid and well...you know how hard it is to love someone if you're always suspicious about what is going on in their mind so Bellatrix decided to teach the Giant Squid a lesson...should I continue?"

"No thanks Ron," Harry said as his face took on a pale shade of green, "But I think we've heard enough, right Hermione?"

"Yes Harry," Hermione replied with her own face a sickly pale of green, "I think I don't want to hear any more about Bellatrix and her suspicious mind at what her so called lover is up too."

**Until the next jigsaw piece prompt!**

**Please don't ask me where this came from as I really don't know DX It just...wrote itself really.**


	2. A Ghostly Friend

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and I do not have any rights to Harry Potter, I do not make any money from writing these fic's.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the song suspicious minds, I have no rights to the song suspicious minds and I do not make any money from it, Elvis Presley owns this song not me.**

**A/N: Written for AStitchedUpHeart's Jigsaw Challenge. My Piece for this one shot has the prompts; Nervous, Ghost, Ginny Weasley, Word Limit: 485 with a max of 505 words. I **_**just**_** made it with 502 words!**

**A Ghostly Friend**

Ginny Weasley gulped nervously as she looked around her only to find no one, as far as she could see there was only cold damp moss covered stone. Wondering just why she took the dare in the first place Ginny did her best to ignore the sound of the howling wind as it blew through the deserted hallway.

"It's all in your imagination, it is all in your mind," Ginny muttered to herself softly as she nervously began to walk down the hallway, "You have met ghosts before, Nearly Headless Nick is a nice ghost..."

So absorbed in keeping herself together Ginny never noticed a pair of ghostly blue eye watching her from the shadows.

"They were just pulling my leg, they were only joking," Ginny muttered softly, not know that she was being listened to, "There are no way that a muggle can become a ghost, especially not a Hogwarts Ghost. Keep yourself together, if you can deal with the twins you can deal with anything."

The watching ghost gave an amused smile as it floated silently along the hallway following the nervous red haired girl as she slowly made her way along the empty hallway. Making sure to keep hidden the ghost gave a playful smile and flew up to the old lit torches that the girl had lit when she first entered the hallway.

'I bet she is here to play with me' the ghost thought in childish glee as it floated level with the torches 'I'm glad, I've been so lonely.'

With that single thought the ghost gave a hard blow and watched as all of the torches went out, one by one. Letting out a silent giggle the ghost floated down so he was only a few inches from the floor and slowly made his way towards the panicking girl.

"What happened? What is going on?" Ginny asked as tears pooled in her eyes threatening to spill, "Fred? Gorge? Is that you? This is not funny!"

Without thinking Ginny quickly pulled her wand out and muttered 'Lumous', it was not much but at least there was now some light to guide her.

'Who is Fred and Gorge?' The ghost thought as it came to a stop a few feet away from Ginny 'How did she do that?'

The ghost watched silently for a few more minutes only to grow more and more worried as his new friend's fear grew. Deciding enough was enough the ghost decided to speak.

"Hi, my name is Thomas the third, I haunt this hallway," the ghost, Thomas said softly causing Ginny to freeze, "You look lost and scared...do you want me to help you make your way back?"

"Y-Yes please," Ginny stuttered out as she spotted a glowing blue circle a few feet away from her.

"Follow me then," Thomas said as he, the blue circle began to move away, "Do...Do you want to be friends?"

"Yes...that would be nice," Ginny replied with a nervous smile, "My names' Ginny Weasley, what's yours?"

**To Be Continued.**

**Wow I just made it, three more words and I'd be in BIG trouble, but without the disclaimer and title I made it with 502 words! Sorry I couldn't go into much detail but I had a word limit.**


End file.
